


Girl's Dance

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, F/M, Fusion Dance, Lemon, Multi, Oral, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: The girls step up their game and show their husbands that they haven't been sitting idly by and let them take all of the glory. There is a new force ready to be shown off to Goku and Vegeta combining Chi-Chi's brawn and agility with Bulma's beauty and brilliance. It's a combination that no single saiyan is capable of handling.





	Girl's Dance

“Are you ready to surprise both of our hubbies?” One Capsule Corp heiress stated proudly, wearing a simple black sports bra and tight rounded white training shorts. Her hair was neatly tied back into a ponytail to keep her hair as balanced as possible. 

  
With a little extra spring in her step, the billionaire was so excited to unveil what she had done. It was like creating some new invention; it made her absolutely giddy with delight. How she planned on sticking this in Vegeta’s face afterwards, he had told her that she was far too uncoordinated to do anything of the sort and they’d probably fail harder than their sons when attempting their little ‘dance’.

If there was anything that she loved to break down it was her dear prince’s pride - pushing his buttons to demonstrate that she was far more capable physically than he gave her credit for. Though Bulma knew it was in his nature to berate her physical weakness when compared to her genius she just couldn’t let every little insult slide without some sort of reprisal. Maybe it was because Chi-Chi was far more physically developed than her and how her friend could brag about all of the fun things she could do with her husband.

_ ‘I mean really, does a girl need to be able to bring her entire leg up and tuck it behind her head. That’s just lunacy.’  _ But, personal squabble aside, she did for this little show.

“I suppose, but I can only imagine that Goku will demand I start cooking twice as fast for him or clean his laundry or fluff-” She caught herself, “Folding his clothes.” She quickly amended not wanting to admit anymore personal information to Bulma of all people.

Chi-Chi hadn’t really wanted to take part in this but she had also heard her own husband, say that  _ SHE  _ would never do it. True she wouldn’t, but who was he to tell her what his wife could and could not do. As a proud woman she had to do the opposite even if it would probably backfire on her. But, this was a matter of principle as Android 18 would often say.

Wearing a similar outfit to Bulma, though her top was looser. Afterall she had the blue-haired genius by about four inches on bust size. 

“Oh come on Chi-Chi you gotta have fun with this, imagine how much it’ll shock them. Perhaps we’ll get in some well deserved whacks that our saiyans have been owed after so many years. I’m sure even our combined self will appreciate decking your husband for all those years he disappeared and myself for all the times Vegeta said that he never cared about me or Trunks when he actually did but was too god damn stubborn to admit it!”

The raven haired woman sighed, “I don’t know what our fused self will do, if you recall we don’t exactly remember everything. I’d hate for this to go badly for both of us.”

Bulma patted her on the shoulder, “Believe in yourself girl, we’ve practiced this for over a month. I had these clothes specifically designed to augment our movements perfectly. The gloves and boots are completely designed to handle all of the gestures, all that is required is we just go through these motions as we’ve been. Then they’ll face the wrath of Bulchi!”

“Bulchi? Is that what your calling us?” Chi-Chi said staring at Bulma hard with a look of annoyance. “Why not Chulma? It makes more sense.”

The genius shook her head, “Chi-Chi I have the most dominant personality much like Vegeta. It makes sense that the name start with mine first and have yours be the ending.” 

“Seeing as how I’m the stronger of the two of us I think it would be me. Who would have the dominant persona.” Chi-Chi stated right back, both women giving each other a heated glare. 

Both of them were headstrong and controlled the most powerful men in the world, neither of them could be considered wives to such powerful beings without being just a strong willed as their husbands whom they stood beside. 

Their stare down unfortunately came to an end as a friendly voice greeted them. “Hey Hun, Hey Bulma what are you two doing out here?” Goku greeted both of them though his curiosity was already spiking as he knew that these two rarely came out here, and just what were they wearing? He was suspicious of their actions but he wasn’t getting any bad vibes from it so he didn’t care too much.

The other occupant was less so… “Woman, what the hell are you doing out here dressed like that?” Vegeta growled, something was ticking off in his head that this wasn’t some social call. He knew his Bulma well, she didn’t wear this type of clothing to speak to company, nor did the harpy of Kakarot ever step out of her traditional garb.

The way they were dressed it appeared as if they had been physically training together. Much like how he and Kakarot had. Aside from that his wife was a creature of habit and this certainly didn’t fit any of her usual routines. If she had wanted to talk to him she would’ve called him over the intercom. If she was in trouble well she just would’ve had to feel something and he would’ve been there in moments. 

“Well Your royal  _ Highness _ -” stretching out the hiss of the word to emphasize that she wasn’t going to be taking his back talk which earned her a well-practiced growl, but she was so used to Vegeta’s threats she didn’t even bat an eye. “Myself and Chi-Chi have been working on something and have been wanting to demonstrate it to you two.” Pointing her two fingers upwards from her left hand at both of the men. “That we aren’t going to be sitting on the sidelines forever. We are here to show the two of you that we are in fact....” Her eyes giving her prince an arrogant glint, along with the same prideful smirk that he loved and hated. “Stronger than both of you.”

“Hah! As if you could ever be stronger than me. Even on my deathbed I know I have more power in my fucking nose hair than you, wench.” Vegeta snorted, the lunacy of his wife to come here and proclaim that she - out of the blue - would declare herself his better physically. 

Goku looked to Chi-Chi with an eyebrow raised, “Well that’ll be fun to spar against you more Chi-Chi, I do miss that. But…”

“But what Goku?” She replied as he scrutinized her. “Are you saying that because I’m your wife that I can’t be stronger than you.”

“No-No!” Throwing his hands up to wave off that accusation, he feared his wife more than Beerus. “It’s just… well.” He tapered off, earning him a growl from Chi-Chi. “You just don’t seem like you’ve gotten that much stronger. You’re still where you have been. Not that you’re weak or anything, I just don’t see much improvement if you’ve been training.”

“Because only you as a saiyan know how to get stronger.” Her voice irritated, she then looked to Bulma. “How about we show them?” The heiress looked back to her and nodded. 

“Heh, this should be good. Just don’t embarrass me too much Bulma I already have to hear about how much more agile Kakarot’s harpy is than you. I don’t need another notch for him to hang over me after this assured debacle.” Vegeta mocked, his usual playful smirk on his face.

“Asshole, by the time we’re through with you. You will both be on your backs begging for us to stop.” Bulma fired right back at him only making the saiyan’s amused expression grow.

Chi-Chi stood next to Bulma as Goku scratched his brow and Vegeta’s arms were crossed over his chest. Both men were unprepared for what happened next.

  
Bulma’s creation kicked on, the gloves and boots linking up perfectly as they entered a  _ very familiar  _ pose, one that both Goku and Vegeta recognized. “Are they?!” Goku exclaimed, his voice almost breaking. “They can’t be-?”

“Impossible, the woman isn’t that coordinated. This is going to end up backfiring and we’ll be stuck with them as some misshapen blob or old bag for thirty minutes… gods this is going to be humiliating.” Vegeta brought one hand to cover his face for the shame that would be to come.

“FU-!” Both women said in unison, their outstretched hands carried by Bulma’s gloves, there toes doing the exact same thing as the other as they spread them out to the sides. Bringing them back over both women were still in perfect alignment. “SION-!”

Goku’s eyes were wide, Vegeta pulled down his fingers as they were currently in perfect sync with one another. “No…” He said quietly in disbelief, his wife could barely manage balancing on a goddamn ladder how the hell was she doing the fusion dance?!

“HA-!” Both screamed together, their fingers pointing outwards their elbows locked together as they touched the tips of their hands together. A white glow engulfed both women, their words echoing outwards as pulse shook outwards, their bodies becoming nothing but a blinding flash of light until with a brief but shake and a crackle of thunder a plume of gray smoke floated up, obscuring the form that slowly began to leak outwards. 

Goku and Vegeta’s jaws hit the floor. Their expressions one of both complete disbelief as the form did not bear the miscontorted bulge or decrepit wrinkles of failures. A mess of light aquamarine hair showed first from the top but it only cut down the middle as on both sides were flanked by midnight black. Rising upwards and blew loosely above her head. Bearing the orange boots and white pants that rose upwards covering a tight figure that exposed a set of lightly defined abs rising up more to where a pair of partially hidden cleavage bearing the full robustness of Chi-Chi with the obvious lift and perkiness of Bulma. This fused woman’s nipples hidden by the black and orange top that was her top. With only matching wrist wraps coming into place both men watched as the face became visible, one that bore Bulma’s eyes and nose but carried the strong jawline of the matriarch of the Son household. Her eyes were the same shimmering blue but inside both of them were faint touches of brown around her pupils. 

“Ahhhh…” Goku managed outwards as he came closer. He was absolutely stunned, “By Dende… Chi-Chi… Bulma?” He said his feet coming even closer noting this fused woman’s eyes following him. “That was-” He started his hand going to touch her shoulder but before his hand landed and in the same moment Vegeta blinked Goku was flung backwards giving the prince only a second to pull back. 

“I didn’t say you could touch me.” The voice came out a mixture of both women. “You mock us and come up with the brain dead idea of putting your hands on me. I don’t know who you think you are but no one touches Bulchi without permission!”

She tossed her hair backwards almost arrogantly as she raised her nose towards Vegeta. The prince blinked once and before he could think of something to say Goku was already back by his side. A mixture of lust and excitement showing as he was almost salivating at the image in front of him.

“I think I’m in love.” Goku admitted as his view was clouded with nothing but how beautiful, strong, and downright flawless Bulchi was in her technique. “She caught my wrist, turned my brief momentum against me and then struck my shoulder cutting off my ki to my arm before throwing me all in that brief instant. Oh gods it’s just like how Chi-Chi and I used to fight.” He sighed, his hands brought together underneath his chin.

“Kakarot be quiet, you aren’t allowed to be having any emotions for my wife and with how easily distracted you can get no wonder she tossed you backwards like the clown you are.” Vegeta spat at him, not liking the way the other saiyan was ogling half of his wife. Clearly the saiyan could see Bulma in there more than Chi-Chi which gave his rival no right to dare state he was “in love”.

Bulchi laughed, “You wouldn’t do any better Vegeta, in fact I think you’d probably be weaker with how short you are.” 

Vegeta’s eyes darkened, “Oh? Is that a fact half of my wife? I’d dare hope you aren’t planning on keeping this bravado for so long against the prince of saiyans. I’m sure you know just how much I enjoy _punishing_ _you_ for such foolish statements.” He could feel the power in this woman and while it was stronger, she was still human. One that was half of his wife that was overpowered by his newborn daughter and the other was Kakarot’s harpy which matched only Videl’s miniscule strength. 

He took a step forwards letting his hands fall to his sides as he strode towards the woman. His battle-hardened focus keeping him wholly focused on her actions, waiting for some snap movement or hidden strike that she might unleash, no matter how weak it might be, he had no plans on being caught unaware.

“That’s half my wife too Vegeta don’t you dare hurt my Chi-Chi.” Goku called out in warning, wanting not to see his wife get hurt by accident but also having her tear his head off by letting the prince do something she would scold him for not stopping, when he should clearly know their limits.

“Shut your mouth Kakarot, half of my wench is inside this arrogant abomination.” He yelled back to his idiot rival without taking his eyes off of Bulchi.

The fused woman smirked. “Abomination am I?” She challenged his gaze as he stopped just an arms length from her. Giving him just enough of a reach that no matter how fast she might be she wouldn’t be able to reach him.

“My wife was a decent looking woman, you are only half of her and considering the other half is a screeching banshee married to Kakarot…” He gave her a grin playing on his wife’s one weakness. “You are  _ hideous.”  _

Her vanity.

She swung and Vegeta caught her fist, “Tsk, and you said you were strong.” The prince not putting much effort into the now shaking arm that was caught four inches from his face.

“Don’t underestimate me.” Her warning growl made the prince’s amused grin only grow.    
  
“Woman you are still noth-”

Vegeta was flipped and dropped onto his side, Bulchi gripping his arm behind his back as the other wrapped around his neck. His entire torso felt numbed, like it had been sedated and his ki was no longer functioning. She was squeezing just tightly enough to emphasize she was the one in charge keeping his arm pinned despite his raw physical strength, the dullness in his muscles didn’t allow him any chance to move. “How did you?”

She laughed in his ear, warm breath tickling his ear. “The saiyan body is incredible, when I spent so long designing your armor, your training equipment I also learned about your physiology, these pressure points that route all of your ki through your body, simply hitting these points precisely allows someone as  _ weak,”  _ her tone a rough mockery of Vegeta’s. “As me to render you helpless. With my brilliant brain and Chi-Chi’s lightning fast reflexes the second you come within range of me means… I already won, dear.” She laughed heartily before softly kissing his ear. 

“Damn ,1wench. You think that a little trick will work on the prince of all saiyans?” He said, his hand starting to recover and begin to pull slightly away from her. 

  
“Maybe not… but I do have,  _ other, ways. _ ” Her tone going wholly suggestive as she pressed the fullness of her breasts against his back. Her tongue slipping outwards to tease his earlobe.

  
But just as quickly as Vegeta was ready to see what more was being offered, Goku pushed Vegeta from Bulchi’s grasp. The saiyan male sent his competition sprawling out into the ground. 

“Fucking damnit Kakarot, what was that for?” The prince spat in warning.

  
Goku stared at him hard, “What were you planning? I saw the way you let her hold you there and tease you.”

The prince held back his blush slightly but a hint appeared as he was more than caught. “What does it matter, Kakarot, that’s my wife I can do what I want.”

“No you can’t, because that’s just as much my wife!” Pointing his finger at Bulchi who kept an amused grin on her lips as he saw the two start a furious bickering session. Both of them snapping at the other one for daring to tell them what they could and could not do. “You have no say over what I do with my wife, Kakarot, and besides she clearly favors me over you as would be expected I am the prince of our race.”

“No way, Chi-Chi loves me and Bulma’s been a family to me far longer. I know how you don’t get along with my wife so clearly she would be closer to me than you, Vegeta!”

Both of them were ready to start coming to blows as their eyes were ready to start sparking lightning at the other. 

“Hey boys, how about the lady here get to decide who she gets with… though I will admit I like seeing you so jealous, Goku. Makes me all tingly, you should do it more often.” Bulchi said liking one of her fingers.

“Told you, Vegeta.” He said smugly back to Vegeta who snarled back baring his fangs. 

“Keep your filthy third class hands off of her. She is  _ MINE!”  _ The prince didn’t quite understand his own possessiveness but there was zero chance he was letting Kakarot have her. Half Bulma or not, this woman was meant for him. He’d never been so quickly turned on in his life, the fact that she was a combination of the two most beautiful women on this world, one involving Bulma, only made him want to have her.

“No…” Goku threatened, rebuking Vegeta’s warning back to him both of them ready to start coming to blows until Bulchi jumped in between them. 

“Ready to start fighting over me, it’s really cute. But I don’t want that. But if you two want to have me… then let’s play a little game.” 

Both saiyans looked at her, “What?” Before quickly resuming their staredown at each other.

“Oh yes, and I have the perfect plan. Now both of you stand by the wall.” She gestured which both of them did but neither removed the death glare they were giving one another. So distracted with one another they missed the giddy fused Bulchi who stopped just between them reaching up one hand to their shoulders and touching them softly. She drew their vision from each other to her face. “Let’s see who has the best control. The winner gets a  _ special  _ kiss.”

“The hell is your game woman? You’re acting more- BULMA?! What the fuck are you doing, you vulgar wench?” Her hand reached down and cupped him and his semi aroused erection while her other one did the same to Goku. Shooting his hand down he grabbed her wrist to which she just smiled at him. Goku however felt her fingers running up and down over his quickly hardening erection and didn’t feel like he should stop it.

“If you don’t want to play… you can just admit you lost to Goku, Vegeta, but then I'll just have to use more than my hand.”

  
Two things flooded the prince’s mind, one was that his half-fused wife was beyond fucking vulgar and he was ready to just grab her and throw her in a padded cell until she seperated. The second was admitting he lost to Kakarot. Only his fucking woman would play that card, using his often inferiority complex between himself and the other saiyan to bid him into doing the damndest of things. But what she was implying… he was a very private person and sharing any real forms of public affection was always trying for him. Yet, here he was being forced to endure this fused demon wrap her hands around his dick and at the same time the clown next to him.

  
Pride or integrity.

But all he had was his pride.

Bulchi only grinned as Vegeta’s hands let go of her leaving her to her ways though his obvious discomfort showed on his face as he struggled to suppress his own blush. He looked away unable to stomach what was happening to him but was rewarded with a soft peck on his cheek and a teasing whisper in his ear. “That’s my prince.”

Having both men in her hands she started working both of their quickly hardening erections. Her reasons were a mystery, but she liked it. She had Vegeta squirming, and Goku brought to heel ready to do anything for her. It was fulfilling a deep need, one that was quickly transforming. Already the differences between the saiyans was showing, both were quite the virile male, each one more than capable of satisfying them unfused many times over but as she wrapped her hands around Vegeta’s cock she knew but dared not say it. He wasn’t quite as tall as his rival, but his girth certainly was greater. She could imagine Goku spearing her womb while Vegeta would be splitting her in half. 

The contrast was amusing to her. “Well… I've teased you two long enough…” Her tongue coming out to lick her lips before ripping the front of their pants and gripping each of their manhoods without the restriction of some clothing. “Now. Who will cum for me first? Who has less control, let’s see. Hmm.” She said now fully working both of their dicks with her combined strength. Goku’s head rolled backwards at the new sensation.

It was like his wife’s hand but not, there was a softness in her skin, smoother and less calloused, but the pressure was welcomed. He enjoyed a little rough handling when Chi-Chi was in the mood for some fun. It was so nice, as she squeezed and teased each inch of his flesh, causing his veins to swell and his member to twitch as she rolled her thumb over his head and drew it back down to balls so fluidly. “Oh that’s feels so nice.” He praised her vocally earning him a seductive giggle from Bulchi.

“I see you like it, you always love my iron grip, dear.” Her attention turned to Vegeta who was being stoic, his face unchanged save the slight tremble in his body and his fingers spread and not curled into his hands. “Do you like it, Vegeta? Do you love how Bulchi makes you feel?”

The prince exhaled from his nose, “I’d enjoy it more if I didn’t have to suffer this fool’s presence.” He remarked, skipping the question.

“Oh? Why, feeling inadequate?” She teased him earning a mean death glare straight from the prince’s deepest repertoire of penetrating gazes from years of being a practiced killer. “So hostile, should I… spice things up then?”

“Yes!” Goku chirped, not uncomfortable in the slightest. “Can you do that thing Chi-Chi does with her-”

Bulchi erupted with laughter, “Oh Goku you’re so free spirited, it’s why I fell for you so hard. That and I love how you praise me.” Without warning she picked up her pace, hammering both of their straining lengths in a fury of stroking beyond both of what they had ever experienced before. Vegeta actually grunted his back slumping slightly as their fused wives caught him. Goku however just let his hands hit the wall and groan, his head slumped backwards as he let himself be caught up in the rough handjob that he was getting.

But as Goku was distracted she moved on Vegeta. Sensing her chance, she popped free his cock and brought him into her mouth, her hand moving to the base to begin pumping one section even harder as her tongue wrapped around the end of his length. Her face bobbing up and down as Vegeta let out a strained grunt. Holding back his hands from just shoving the woman’s face into his crotch, his pride unwilling to let this creature get the better of him, but he couldn’t fight how amazing it felt. His wife’s technique with Chi-Chi’s viper like tongue rolling over his veins and teasing the crown of his dick all so rapidly was close enough for him to realize that his rival was currently being stroked by his own god damn wife!

Her blue and black eyes looked up at him as he stared down at her. Acting unaffected she then took it only the next step further. She lifted her shoulders slightly and without breaking eye contact shoved her head down until his prick was buried in the back of her throat. Her tongue licking his sack at the same time. Bobbing repeatedly on him until finally Vegeta’s hand slammed on the back of her head and held her there. “Fuck, that’s it! I’m going to fuck this face of yours!” He ground through his teeth, to which Bulchi winked at him.

Grabbing the sides of her face he thrust down her throat. It was so hot and wet as she was all but drooling over his cock, but she only seemed to be enjoying it. Using her lips in rhythm with his thrusts she drew him to where he stuffed her nose down into his stomach. “Take it, you damn wench.” He hissed before shooting his seed down her throat for several long moments. 

  
Bulchi pulled back leaving a slobbery spittle covered length in front of her. She then took a chance to lathe one final tongue sweep across him gathering the last few drops of his cum before pulling it back into her mouth slowly, all the while Vegeta watched her. “Much better than simple Bulma. Wasn’t it?”

“Hnn,” Was all he said. 

“Is it my turn?” Goku said having watched the entire exchange and was even more aroused seeing the way Vegeta was handling Bulchi. He was a little jealous that he got to have her first but of course he didn’t plan on being left out.

  
“Always so courteous. Yes it is.” She laughed pushing away from Vegeta, but his hand grabbed her wrist not letting her go. “I will not share you with him.” 

  
It was a direct challenge and Goku’s face came very close to his. The younger saiyan said nothing, for the fire in his eyes was more than enough. 

Bulchi just sighed, “Stop acting like a cockerel here, Vegeta, if you keep acting like a little child then I’ll not touch you, period.” 

“I am a prince, I wouldn’t dare share my wife with anyone. You are mine, woman!” 

Goku growled in warning, his own lip curling up at him exposing one of his canines, the prince’s focus taken for just a moment he didn’t realize it until it was too late as Bulchi struck the back of his neck, and the four points around his chest. ithout another moment wasted Vegeta collapsed.

“Never quite curbed that jealousy thing, but I just knocked him out for a bit… so Goku, are you ready?” She smiled at him wiping off her mouth as the other saiyan nodded enthusiastically. “Well then, I know you have an appetite so why don’t you dig in.”

Removing her top and pants fluidly exposing her swollen chest, her nipples were already ready for some attention as the hardened nubs pointed outwards. Traveling down her firmly toned body Goku was greeted by the sight of a mixed patch of blue and black curled hair forming a neat triangle above her folds. Letting her tongue run out and over her bottom lip, Bulchi could see the immediate approval from her other ‘husband’. 

Sliding down one of her hands to her nether lips she openly spread the pink center exposing it to him. “Re-” Before she could finish Goku had hauled her up into his jaw. Her raven and aquamarine hair flailing in the air as her cunt was savaged by a vicious saiyan tongue. “Oh Kami! S-Slow- D-D- FUCK!” She cried as the spiky mess of hair invaded her deepest recesses and swirled inside. Finding every crevice of her body which was unfamiliar with its own weaknesses and succumbed to the new invader. Her hands ripped at the roots of his hair, but he did not care. 

  
His teeth scraped against her clit while he continued his rough treatment. Twisting his tongue to find that-

“YES-! Oh Kami there! N-No Back!” Bulchi cried, using Goku’s head in a way to steer him to where she wanted him. “No… No.. Just. THERE!” 

“Holmm Shtill.” Goku muffled against her pussy lips, his rumblings sending a tremor up her back making her shudder from the thick vibrations throughout her core.

“It’s cause you are. Faahhck. I’m gonna cum. Just keep.” Her hands ripped out from his hair and tangled into her own as she thrashed about. The efforts forcing the man devouring her warm juicy center to brace his feet or be thrown off balance. His tongue never stopping until Bulchi jerked forwards her legs scissoring around his neck into a vice, arms wrapped around Goku’s neck as she squeezed him so tightly his ears popped and he felt the blood flow to his head slow to almost nothing.

  
And his reward after almost a minute of suffocation was to hear Bulchi’s angelic scream as she came undone because of him, his mouth flooded with her sweet nectar. Her climax lasted for almost half a minute until finally she released her captive’s face who sucked in a dramatic amount of air.

  
“Man I thought I was gonna suffocate in there!” Taking another full breath he shook his head before being grabbed and tossed to the ground. However, it wasn’t Vegeta who was still down who had tossed him around like a rag doll. Bulchi was clambering over him, her lips quickly finding his own, kissing him with an increasing rapture.

“Oh, baby.” Breathy low tones escaped her as she continued kissing him. “I only have so much time… so let’s start now.”

Grabbing his cock, she positioned it just at the right angle before dropping her hips. Feeling him touching into her tight warmth, one hand keeping him pinned with pressure on his shoulder. Having played and been played with long enough, she was ready to make her claim on this saiyan.

Goku was lost in the thick scent of her arousal, the slow dig of her nails into his flesh only increased his desire for this woman that was a combination of two of the most important people in his life.

She started to move and she whimpered as he pushed and reached into her depths, her body still fresh and unused to anything being inside of amplified the feeling tenfold.

And, the saiyan being ridden was also aware of that knowledge as well. Her core was squeezing him tighter than her fist. Yet being graced with such a beautiful woman being brought to ecstasy was almost too much for him. Her fingers curled and uncurled. Her legs kicking as she bounced up and down onto his hips. 

“How is it?” She demanded of him, her hips stopping to grind and gyrate them together, her eyes piercing his with a burning intensity. “Do you love it?” Falling forwards her hair no longer bound as she pressed her body tightly against him, allowing every roll of her hips to smooth her breasts over his chest. 

Goku didn’t know what to say, but there was scarcely a feeling to compare this to. He’d never, ever fucked like this with Chi-Chi. Their bodies merged together, as she dominated him, as if daring him to tell her that he didn’t love it. He wanted this to go on and on.

  
“Bulchi… I’m going too-” He whined, his face slickened with sweat as she gasped and cried her hips now bouncing off him completely, ramming their bodies together while squeezing and pulsing around every single delicious inch of him.

“I knew you-” A new set of hands grasped her shoulders stopping her movements. Causing both parties to see a familiar face.

  
“You little vulgar wench… You want to fuck, then let me take your other little hole.” 

  
Her face jumped to shocked as she felt him pushing his head into her ass. She wasn’t ready for that, yet. “Hey that’s not-” But Vegeta clearly didn’t want to hear it as he punched his head into the back of her ass. He drove her down onto Goku’s chest. Making the other saiyan wince slightly as Bulchi was sandwiched between them.

Vegeta didn’t glance at his rival’s face focusing on the back of Bulchi’s neck, knowing that he couldn’t dare look at Kakarot’s face now. He would be damned that this woman would cum for a blasted clown first! If this was going to happen then he was going to bloody be apart of it so that she’d learn to keep that vulgar tongue of hers in check. 

Bulchi gasped, her entire body seizing as if to stop the invader but she was caught, a whorish moan escaped her lips as Vegeta’s entrance into her once barren cavity burned. “Damnit Vegeta, Ahhh-!” She cried but was held up as she was being stuffed slowly with his hard shaft reached its limits.

  
Dry heaving, fingernails cutting into the skin of Vegeta’s hands Bulchi felt so full. It was painful, but there were two huge dicks currently pressing together in her body. One slight jolt from one sent a bolt up her spine. This fused woman couldn’t take it anymore, a growing desperate need for her body to be given pleasure before it all faded, when she became just a woman, or his wife.

“Hurry..” She mumbled, her mouth pulling into a lewd smile. “Before this ends, both of you.” Her eyes flicking from Vegeta to Goku. “Please make me never forget.”

There wasn’t any lewd promises, but a call for something truly incredible.

A special unique feeling… just for her.

Both of her lovers withdrew and then surged forwards. One of her hands grabbed at the back of Vegeta’s neck. The other braced against Goku’s chest. The surge of Goku’s manhood into her womb only to be countered by the thickness of Vegeta pushing deep into her bowels. Her tender nether leaps squeezing and pulsing as Goku’s length was pressed against her walls. Her ass was practically dancing as it lost itself to the heavy battering of pleasure that came from Vegeta.

“I… I maybe… maybe not be Bulma or Chi-Chi. But Gods do you make me feel like a woman!” She cried outwards her body tensing as she was overwhelmed from the melting sensation of two saiyans loving her at once. It was made all the more special as it was both of them she loved, no one anymore than the other. Each one held half her heart and as she almost fell forwards her head was turned towards her prince who claimed her lips. Meeting his response while his other hand cupped the side of her cheek to keep her face all for himself. Her tongue and his meeting in a frenzied melee of swapping and warm panting.

Goku grabbed his lover’s breasts and treated them much like how he did his own wife’s biting at their edges and suckling both nipples together in his mouth.

“Ahh more…” She called out for them, Goku’s hips going faster, forcing Vegeta to do the same. 

“Damn you, woman.” He told her, panting himself as he felt this intensity but did not dare speak it aloud and forever shame himself.

Goku hissed as she squeezed herself tightly around his shaft, the carnal nature and twin rhythm of three hips were driving him to pound into her body but he couldn’t as he would just end this far too soon.

“I love you two… so much! I can’t live without either of you!” She began to cry out as the prince’s hands tangled into her hair. “I love you! I LOVE YOU!” She called out feeling everything almost ready to end just like the snap of someone’s fingers.

Vegeta still held some clarity, spying Kakarot’s lapse he wouldn’t let him have her womb to spray his unworthy seed. He hid his face in the back of her neck. However, he couldn’t stop, her ass refused to let him go, sucking him right back as greedily as he wanted to push himself inside. Her tight confines were constricting so tightly even his legendary control was coming undone. Tasting her sweat and inhaling that ambrosia scent of hers as she screamed in ecstasy, this experience was indescribable to anything he’d done with Bulma alone.

He felt the shift in Kakarot’s ki knowing that any second that the bastard would dare to decorate Bulchi with his filth… he decided to prevent that. Goku’s hands were locked on Bulchi’s breasts and before he had a chance to stop Vegeta the fused woman was pulled backwards at the final second.

Goku’s release came quickly as his fused wife’s face was blasted with thick ropes of his white cum landing on her tongue and all across her cheeks and forehead as she came alongside him. She grabbed at his cock and squeezed out a few more spurts all over her hands as a minor consolation before Vegeta slammed into her from behind. 

  
His arms wrapped around her stomach and flooded her ass with his own seed taking half a minute of squeezing her till she was almost blue in the face until he finally let go. The back of her ass rightly covered by him as he smirked triumphantly at Kakarot who shot him a glare but didn’t attempt to take it any further as their wives panted.

She rolled to her side still breathing heavily as she looked between the two of them. “Well my wonderful saiyans… it’s time to say goodbye.”

“What, already? Come on Vegeta totally got more than I did.” Goku whined, though in his mind it was completely unfair that the prince had sabotaged him from the start.

“Heh, get better Kakarot. As a prince my woman will remain mine.” His arrogant sneer only bringing out a warning growl from his competition. “Next time don’t let your guard down.”

Before Goku could reply Bulchi flashed them both the peace sign. “Later boys-!” Before her body flashed white and then before either could blink Bulma fell backwards onto Vegeta’s letgs and Chi-Chi fell smack into her husband’s stomach, his still messy cock fitting between her tits as she landed groggily.

“Oh god, what… just…” Chi-Chi groaned rubbing the back of her head as she looked up to the semi nude form of her husband. Her brown eyes slowly widening in shock as she looked down and saw one of his heads poking up at her. “Oh my god. We didn’t?!” She shrieked, the strict mother was mortified by what she was looking at and slowly remembering her and Bulma’s fused memories. She covered her face and let out a pitiful wail as Goku sat up and wrapped his arms around her. “What came over me, I’m such a terrible wife, Goku. I slept with another man just like that, I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, hey Cheech it’s alright. It’s alright!” He told her chuckling light-heartedly doing his best to console her as she bemoaned her previous actions though she was only a quarter to blame, her other half and her husband hadn’t objected.

Bulma was lifted up by the waist and held by Vegeta who saw her squinting slightly. “What's wrong with you, woman?” He asked, seeing her in discomfort made him curious as to what had happened. She looked up at him a bit irritated. “I don’t know maybe because my ass is filled with you right now, and my back is killing me, you know that I hate when you just shove it in me like that, I’ve told that dozens of times now!” 

“Heh, you like it rough, woman. Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it with how hard you came.”

“Excuse me, Bulchi got to cum, I didn’t get anything except a huge pain in my ass, from the biggest pain in my ass.” Her blue eyes narrowed at him.

The prince laughed in response, “Next you’ll probably ask me to fuse with Kakarot and return the favor?” He joked but as his black eyes looked at his wife he saw something that made him pause.

  
A big grin spread ear to ear. “You know what. I’ll hold you too that.” as the heiress could only imagine having Gogeta…  _ Oh I might forgive him for this if I got that piece of ass. _


End file.
